DESEO NAVIDEÑO
by Gaby W. Andrew
Summary: Aporte navideño. De la colección de relatos eróticos de ALBERT y CANDY... Contenido adulto. Queda advertido. Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores. Nagita e Igarashi... historia alterna. final Albert y Candy... completa.
1. Chapter 1

CHICAS AQUÍ LES DEJO MI APORTE PARA LA DINÁMICA DEL RELATO ERÓTICO NAVIDEÑO, LES COMENTO SERÁN SÓLO 3 CAPÍTULOS… ESPERO Y LO DISFRUTEN…

 **Deseo navideño**

Candice White… una flamante diseñadora de interiores muy profesional esclava del trabajo, soltera, 37 años, rubia de ojos verde esmeralda y con pecas… demasiado alta 1.80 mts. y de curvas exuberantes… y con excelente gusto para vestir… tenía problemas para socializar con el sexo opuesto se intimidaban por su altura, la mayoría de sus pretendientes eran más bajitos que ella y pues se sentían cohibidos e inseguros y terminaban dejándola… Candy trataba de hacerlos sentir bien… no usaba zapatillas altas para no verse más grande que ellos pero aún así… la terminaban… así que se dio por vencida y pues optó por concentrarse en su trabajo que se le daba perfectamente bien… estaban en las épocas decembrinas… pronto sería Navidad y estaba de días de vacaciones… vivía sola era huérfana no tenía familia se crio en un orfanato y nunca la adoptaron y estuvo ahí hasta que fue mayor de edad… estudio muy duro y termino una carrera y estaba rindiendo frutos ya que tenía un departamento aunque no muy grande pero decorado con muy buen gusto y era suyo… Candy se encontraba en el interior de su apartamento estaba decorando su árbol navideño… aunque estaba acostumbrada a estar sola… no podía negar que en esta época se ponía nostálgica y se marcaba más su soledad…

\- Ufff! Otro año más y yo sola como ostra! Dijo Candy en voz alta acomodando la estrella de Belén en su árbol… cabe mencionar que no necesitaba de escalera alguna ya que por su tamaño no la necesitaba… - Soy un desastre! Como es posible que haya asustado a Niel Leegan un colega de la firma de diseño… muy guapo y caballeroso pero sólo media 1.70 de estatura… Por dios! Se sintió herido en su ego de hombre…

Candy recordó… salieron a cenar y a bailar Candy se había puesto un maravilloso vestido verde muy corto y hombros descubiertos… y aunque optó por zapatillas bajas aun así le sacaba una cabeza… Candy fue centro de admiración y eso no le gustó mucho… después de la cena se fueron a tomar una copa y Candy con la mente abierta a pasar la noche con él pero… todo se fue al carajo cuando ya en el bar unos estúpidos comenzaron a molestarlos y claro ésta faltaron al respeto a Candy y Niel como todo caballero quiso lavar su honor… pero lo más vergonzoso es que Candy termino por defenderlo y todos se burlaron de el… así que Niel la dejó ahí y Candy se quedó sin baile y sin sexo… le pesó bastante ya que tenía tiempo sin hacerlo…

\- Bueno ya basta de recuerdos jajaja y yo que pensé que está Navidad no la pasaría sola… pero bueno ya quedó listo mi árbol me quedo magnífico! Mmmmm todavía es temprano iré de compras para preparar la cena de Navidad, compraré vino y fresas activare la fuente de chocolate así que ese día me dopare con vino y fresas con chocolate… Candy salió al supermercado hacer sus compras recorrió los pasillos del lugar estaba entretenida con que vino acompañaría su cena cuando…. Sintió un fuerte golpe en su tobillo que la hizo caer…

\- AAAUUUCH! QUE DOLOR! QUE DOLOR! PERO QUE DIABLOS!? QUIEN MALDITAS ME GOLPEO! En eso aparece un pequeño más o menos de 6 añitos… diciendo - Perdón! No quise….

– ANGELO!? Pero que hiciste? Fue la voz de un hermoso hombre rubio que rápidamente se aventuró a levantarla… señorita está bien? Fue su pregunta… Candy estaba con la boca abierta, ya que este hombre no sólo era guapísimo si no que era muy alto y con un cuerpo que la hacia babear…

\- Señorita! está bien? Candy salió de su letargo y quiso apoyarse bien pero….

– Oh! No creo que me he fracturado! dijo Candy alarmada… ¡me duele demasiado!

\- Señorita estoy tan apenado! Permítame llevarla al hospital es lo menos que puedo hacer después de lo que hizo mi hijo…. A Candy le cayó como balde de agua fría… y ella ya imaginando que le estaba cambiando la suerte….

– No no se preocupe… yo sólo… candy quiso dar un paso y nada que podía se tambaleo otra vez y la sostuvo por la cintura…

\- Claro! Que me preocupo vamos! Angelo vámonos tenemos que llevar a la señorita al doctor… mira sólo a ti se te ocurre chocarla! Discúlpate de inmediato!

– Yo lo siento.. no era mi intención lo dijo muy triste y asustado… a Candy se le estrujo el corazón…

\- No te preocupes… es muy divertido jugar con los carritos de super mercado… yo lo hacía a menudo cuando niña… Candy seguía en los brazos de este magnífico hombre…

\- Me llamó Candice White… se presentó. .. Él sonrió y se miraron fijamente…

\- Albert me llamó Albert… y partieron al hospital…

Continuara


	2. Chapter 2

Chicas les dejo la segunda parte de mi aporte relato erótico jiji espero les guste… y mañana gran final jiji

Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a sus creadores… contenido adulto queda advertido…

 **Deseo navideño**

 _ **Antes del accidente…**_

Albert Ardlay… edad 38 años, viudo y padre de Angelo… profesión auditor contable… su esposa murió dando a luz a su pequeño… no tuvo tiempo para deprimirse… se debia a su hijo, el sólo pensó en lo mejor para su hijo… así que no ha pensado en casarse otra ves no quiere imponerle una madrastra a su hijo…

\- Papá… que haremos en Navidad? Preguntó Angelo…

\- Pues que te gustaría campeón? Contestó Albert…

\- Me gustaría cenar tu rico espaguetis con albóndigas… Me encantan! Suplicó Angelo…

\- Perfecto! Haremos eso… así que Ponte tu chamarra y vayamos al centro comercial por los ingredientes vale? Contestó Albert gustoso no podía negarle nada a su pequeño…

En el camino el pequeño Angelo pensaba porque su papá no tenía novia no le gustaba verlo sólo y triste además le gustaría tener una mamá… aunque adoraba a su mami por todo lo que su papi le platicaba de ella pero deseaba tener una mamita de carne y hueso… Angelo estaba decidido a encontrarle novia a su papi sería su regalo de Navidad… llegaron al super mercado y Angelo observaba a todas las damas…

\- Mmm no está de ve que es muy enojona! Está demasiado amargada, está demasiado atrevida… ya que andaba prácticamente desnuda… de repente vio a una rubia muy hermosa extremadamente alta… Angelo la escaneo de pe a pa… siiiii está es la indicada… tiene cara de divertida y se le ve feliz… y su estatura es perfecta ya que mi papi es muy altísimo así que es ideal, pero que haré para atraer su atención… Mmmmm lo siento mucho rubia sexy! Espero no lastimarte tanto! Pensó Angelo *** y lanzó con fuerza el carro de supermercado….

– AAAUCH! PERO QUIEN MALDITAS ME GOLPEO! Gritó Candy…

\- ANGELOOOO… PERO QUE HICISTE!?

Llegaron al hospital y atendieron de manera inmediata a Candy… afortunadamente no había fractura sólo fue el golpe… el doctor les recetó un antiflamatorio y le vendaron su pie… Candy estaba en la luna ya que se pudo percatar del hermoso ejemplar que era este hombre, era tan alto mas que ella por primera ves se sintió pequeña… cuando la levantó en sus brazos pudo percatarse de que era muy atlético y musculoso sin caer en lo exagerado… tenía los ojos más hermosos que jamás hubiera visto! de un azul como el cielo en verano… y esa sonrisa! Por Dios que sonrisa! Perfecta… - Parece actor de cine! Pensó *** Albert estaba atento a las indicaciones del doctor y no se percataba del escrutinio de ella y de Angelo…

\- Mmm Candy? te gusta mi papá!? Preguntó Angelo divertido… ya que se había percatado como veía a su papá… Candy se sonrojo al sentirse descubierta…

\- Es..te.. yo… mmm… candy sin palabras no sabía que contestar… no quería parecer ridícula y más no quería hacerse ilusiones el era un hombre casado y con un hijo…

-Sabes Candy… mi papá y yo somos viudos! Dijo Angelo mi mami murió cuando bebé… candy miró con empatía al pequeño ya que ella había crecido sin padres y si le hicieron bastante falta siempre deseó tener una mamá… pero al menos Angelo tenía a su padre… CANDY estaba por contestar…

\- Candy… gracias a Dios no es nada grave… estoy muy avergonzado por lo sucedido… te llevaremos a tu casa y de paso surtimos la receta… Candy solo asentía como tonta no podía dejar de imaginarlo desnudo y en su cama… y el pequeño Angelo sonreía se daba cuenta que candy estaba colada por su papá…

\- Candy? Dijo Albert…

\- Así… tuve suerte de no romperme un hueso… dijo candy concentrándose en ellos…

\- Te llevaremos a tú casa… es lo menos que puedo hacer estoy tan avergonzado! Decía Albert observandola… sé dio cuenta que lo hermosa que era… tenía unos hermosos ojos… verdes si son verdes como las esmeraldas… y Que cuerpo! Tan voluptuosa! Que piernas y glúteos… y que bubis! Hacía tiempo que ninguna mujer le llamaba la atención como Candy! Pensó… sólo al cargarle sintió una corriente eléctrica en todo su cuerpo y no pudo evitar sentir su miembro brincar! Después de la muerte de su esposa… tuvo 2 affaire pero nada trascendental… pero que le pasaba con esta mujer! Quiero verla desnuda!

– Papá! Papá! Papá! Dijo Angelo sacándole de sus pensamientos… todo sonrojado de verdad no se le hacía correcto tener estos pensamientos lujuriosos y menos delante de su hijo… Que le pasaba!?

– Si! Que pasó? Pregunto Albert…

\- Te decía que sería excelente idea invitar a Candy pasar Navidad con nosotros… sería nuestra forma de disculparme… dijo Angelo…

\- Es una excelente idea! Candy por favor acepta la invitación… claro está si no tienes algún compromiso… con un novio? O estas casada? dijo Albert esperanzado… candy no lo podía creer que le estuvieran haciendo la invitación… ya se estaba preparando para el si te vi no me acuerdo… así que con emoción aceptó…

\- Claro que aceptó… realmente pensaba pasarla sola… dijo candy… no tengo novio y menos esposo… Albert respiro más relajado y pensó como era posible que una mujer así de ESPECTACULAR estuviera soltera! A camino a casa de Candy se pusieron al día de lo que hacían y sus profesiones, Candy platico acerca de que creció en una casa hogar y de como estudio y se hizo de su carrera profesional… Albert escuchaba con atención y sentía que la admirada… Angelo platicaba de manera extrovertida y veía como Candy respondía a todas sus preguntas con amabilidad y diversión… se veía que a Candy le encantaban los niños… llegaron a su casa y Albert como todo un caballero la levantó en brazos y la adentró a su casa… la dejaron muy bien instalada y con la promesa de pasar por ella en Navidad… así que Albert y Angelo se despidieron pero con la firme promesa de verse muy pronto…

Candy se quedó tan feliz y excitada… no había podido evitar sentir atracción sexual con ese magnífico hombre y se dio cuenta de que no le era indiferente… ya que sintió su prominente erección… y le gustó lo que sintió… ¡Uffff! Que enorme! Pero a pesar de la atracción le gustó ese hombre ya que admiro la relación padre e hijo realmente son tan lindos los dos...

Ya camino a casa Angelo venía más que satisfecho… - Primera parte del plan… éxito total! Dijo Angelo sonriente… Segundo paso… llamar a la abuela… para pasar Navidad con ella… y dejar al par de tortolos… jejejeje

Mientras tanto Albert venía muy contento pero a la ves tan avergonzado… como era posible haberse puesto duro como un adolecente puberto! Y lo más vergonzoso que candy se dio cuenta! Que va pensar de mi!? Sólo espero que no piense que soy un lujurioso y depravado sexual…

Continuará…

Chicas que tal Angelo Cupido jiji que pasará!? Mañana última parte vale? Saludosa todas…


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen exclusivamente a sus creadores… contenido adulto… queda advertido…

CHICAS AQUÍ LES DEJO LA ÚLTIMAPARTE DEL RELATO ERÓTICO… ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO… HASTA LA PRÓXIMA… PASEN EXCELENTES DÍAS Y FELICES FIESTAS… DIOS LAS BENDIGA A TODAS… FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO… MIS MEJORES DESEOS PARA USTEDES…

 **DESEO NAVIDEÑO… última parte…**

Candy ya estaba mejor de su tobillo ya se estaba arreglando… pronto se llegaría la hora de que Albert y el pequeño Angelo pasarán por ella… estaba muy entusiasmada como nerviosa… ya que había volteado su guarda ropa, no podía decidir que usar para ésta noche… realmente deseaba verse bonita para el… no sabía porque pero le atraía de sobremanera… por fin de había decidido por unos jeans ajustados y unas botas altas… y un sueter negro que le ajustaba perfecto a su Anatomía… cabello suelto usaría un gorro, bufanda y guantes ya que hacia bastante frio… mas bién helaba… además quería convencerlos de ir a patinar sobre hielo… quería divertirse en serio… pasaron los minutos y llegó la hora… tocaron la puerta… eran ellos… o bueno eso creía ella…

\- Hola! Y Angelo!? Preguntó Candy consternada…

\- Hola Candy! Lo siento su abuela paso por el… y pasará la noche buena con ella… espero que no te moleste y cambies de parecer!? Candy no daba crédito pasaría Navidad sola con este maravilloso ejemplar…

\- No… no hay ningún problema por mi… pero quizás quieras estar con ellos y te sentiste comprometido conmigo… si gustas lo podemos dejar para otra ocasión! Dijo Candy rezando para que no cambiara de opinión…

\- Claro que no me siento comprometido… me gustaría pasarlo contigo… dijo Albert inmediato…

\- Pues si ese es el caso… será un placer estar contigo… dijo Candy sonrojada este hombre le imponía… lograba intimidarla. .. Candy siempre fue muy segura y no se sentía nunca tímida pero con Albert… se sentía descolocada y deseosa…

\- Perfecto… dijo Albert… ya que no esta Angelo me gustaría invitarte a pasear y cenar fuera… que te parece? O tienes alguna sugerencia?

\- Me encanta la idea! Pero sabes antes de eso me gustaría ir a patinar sobre hielo! Te late!? Dijo Candy feliz… Albert no pudo evitar verla y le pareció tan hermosa… moría por besarla y deseaba tocarla no le paso desapercibido lo bien que se veía en jeans y ese hermoso suéter se le ajustaba perfecto en sus hermosos senos voluptuosos… deseaba arrancarselo y enterrar su rostro en ellos y lamerlos hasta que sus pezones se endurecieran…

\- Albert!? Te sucede algo!? Preguntó Candy sacándole de sus fantasías…

\- Eh! Siii… mmm lo que pasa es que… pensaba donde podremos ir a patinar! Dijo Albert avergonzado… tomaron camino y llegaron a ON ICE el lugar perfecto para patinar…. Candy estaba pasando un gran momento… quedó muy sorprendida Albert era demasiado divertido la hacía reír con pequeñas bromas y anécdotas que le platicaba… sé pusieron al día de todos sus gustos y aficiones… patinaron juntos, rieron como niños… ya que no patinaban nada bien y pues se caían todo el tiempo… se abrazaban para no caerse… se tomaban de las manos… Candy se sentía tan feliz y su cuerpo se estremeció por el contacto de ese hombre que irradiaba virilidad… por su lado Albert estaba enajenado moría por besarla… así que estando a punto de caer otra vez… Albert la sostuvo de la cintura… y sus rostros chocaron… no pudiendo resistirse más… Albert tomó sus labios y se besaron… al principio fue un beso de reconocimiento… y poco a poco se torno sediento de pasión hasta terminar en un beso desenfrenado… Candy estaba en el séptimo cielo… quería y deseaba más de el… y Albert sólo quería perderse en ella… no podían más así que…

\- Albert… sé que esto no es nada convencional… pero te gustaría ir a mi departamento!? Dijo Candy tímida pero decidida… a Albert le causo gracia, ternura y placer pero se daba de topes por no ser ÉL el que lo propusiera primero. ..

– Claro hermosa… me gustaría… contestó Albert muy feliz… llegaron al departamento de Candy sé adentraron… y prosiguieron con esa danza de besos y se tocaban como desesperados… haciendo cuentas ambos tenían bastante tiempo sin tener nada de nada con nadie… seguían con los besos muy subidos de Tono. .. Albert le saco el suéter deseaba ver sus hermosos senos… le quito el sostén y…

\- Por Dios Candy… son enormes*** pensó. .. los beso, amaso y los devoró con su lengua… Candy estaba en éxtasis total se sentía desfallecer de placer… sé sentía extremadamente excitada… así que candy le fue quitando sus ropas… quería verlo desnudo… lo guió hasta su habitación… y fueron dejando rastro de sus prendas al llegar a la habitación estaban totalmente desnudos… Candy se quedó con el ojo cuadrado…

\- Este hombre está mejor de lo que pensaba e imaginaba! Pensó*** Wooop! Está demasiado dotado! Siguieron con la lluvia de besos y caricias… se postraron en la cama cuerpo a cuerpo, aliento con aliento… mezclando sus deseos sin pudor alguno…

\- Candy… Eres… muy hermosa… no sabes lo que te deseo… déjame tomarte moriré si no te tengo… dijo Albert tan excitado… abrete para mi preciosa… Candy estaba en un sueño no quería que se terminara nunca… era delicioso se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo… Albert no sólo era apasionado… si no que… era demasiado caballeroso y delicado…

\- Si Albert… tómame… y Candy se abrió ante el… y Albert entró al paraíso… sé entregaron a la pasión, dando rienda suelta a la imaginación…

\- Aaaalbeeert… eres magnífico m mmm siiii aaah ooooh ummm creo que no podré maas estoy apunto… dijo Candy gozando sin ningún pudor…

\- Ummm caaandyy eerees peerfeectaa… siii asiii aaah ooooh eerees tan hermosaaa! Decia Albert embistiendola. .. no sabían el Por que pero conectaban tan bien… como si llevaran tiempo juntos tenían una química excelente se entendían perfecto…

-Aaaalbeeert nooo pueedoo maas… eeestooy aapuuntooo deee… aaah oooh sólo ufff decía Candy con delirio…

\- No te contengas corazón! Te ves tan sensual… dámelo todo mi vida… así mmm que deliciosa que eres… si supieras lo rico que me aprietas… estoy a punto de venirme…

\- siiii aaah oooh siii asiii Aaalbeert. .. no puedo más! Estoy a punto… dijo Candy exigente… Albert aceleró sus movimientos… no dejaban de mirarse el uno al otro… sé dieron cuenta que venía la explosión de placer…

\- Vamos juntos mi amor… dijo Albert sin aliento y acrecentando los movimientos…

-Aaaalbeeert! Yaaa nooopueedoo maas… ooh aaah siiii… caaandyy siiii asiii bonita eres tan sexy no podían más estaban entregandolo todo… no se debían nada… pero aún así estaban dando lo mejor de cada uno… Caaaandyyy Aaaaalbeeeeet y se fundieron en un clímax avasallador! Realmente se necesitaban… aún jadeantes sé besaron como si no hubiera mañana…

\- Candy… eres fantástica! Me gustas y mucho! dijo Albert extasiado…

\- Y tú Albert eres… todo un caballero… dijo Candy sonrojada… y también me gustas… entonces volvieron a besarse y comenzó todo de nuevo…

 **DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS. ..**

– Angelo cariño! Ven a comer con el pequeño Bert. .. dijo Candy

\- Mami Candy… porque Bert no puede comer los espaguetis con albóndigas como yo!? Es un asco que los coma molidos… aug! Dijo Angelo con muecas…

\- Jajaja ay! Mi precioso… lo que pasa es que Bert apenas tiene un añito y pocos dientes y no puede masticar todavía jiji por eso se los doy como papilla…

\- Que están haciendo mi grandes amores de mi vida!? Preguntó Albert llegando de trabajar… Candy y Albert se habían casado seis meses después de conocerse y llevaban dos años de matrimonio… y habían tenido al pequeño Bert era el vivo retrato de Candy rubio y pecoso pero con los ojos azules como su papi… eran muy felices Angelo lo había logrado… tenía una familia. ..

Fin

CHICAS ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE PEQUEÑO APORTE NAVIDEÑO…


End file.
